


Smím prosit?

by Hadonoska



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slash, Stucky - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wakanda (Marvel), a trvalo jim to jen století, konec který si všichni stucky fans zaslouží, nebo tak nějak..., vyznání lásky, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadonoska/pseuds/Hadonoska
Summary: Tenhle rozhovor je čekal dlouho - bez ironie by se dalo říct, že téměř celé století -, protože pokaždé se objeviloněco, na co se mohli vymluvit; nějaký důvod, proč to odložit, protože moc dobře věděli, že by nikdy nedostali ani šanci…Jenže teď bylo po válce, bylo nové století a... všechny výmluvy jim došly.





	1. Smím prosit?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After the dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684045) by [MaryBarrens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens). 



> Pořád mi nikdo a nic z MCU nepatří.

„Pamatuješ… jak jsme se tenkrát bavili o…“ Steve se odmlčel, Bucky mohl na jeho – i když byla z poloviny skrytá pod vousy – tváři dobře vidět rozpaky, i po všech těch letech, které Steve strávil ve dvacátém prvním století. 

Nadzvedl obočí, když ani po chvíli ze sebe Steve nevymáčkl myšlenku, a šťouchl do něj bokem. „Možná jsme supervojáci, Stevie,“ zazubil se laškovně (zjistil, že je teď mnohem snazší upřímně se smát, možná skoro stejně snadné jako  _ tenkrát _ , když to byl jen on a Steve, v jejich mrňavém bytě v Brooklynu, kdy jejich největší starostí bylo zaplatit včas nájem a udržet konkrétně jedno tajemství pod pokličkou), „ale čtení myšlenek do toho ‚super‘ nespadá.“

Blonďák se neubránil protočení očí nad Buckyho sarkasmem, ale alespoň tmavovlasý voják docílil toho, v co doufal; Steve se tvářil uvolněněji a už se nezdálo, že každou chvíli vezme nohy na ramena. Místo toho odvrátil zrak od stále se usmívajícího Buckyho a upřel pohled na Wakandu, která se před nimi rozprostírala; úchvatná zalitá hřejivými paprsky ranního slunce. 

Červánky ještě nezmizeli a kromě nich a do běla rozžhaveného afrického slunce byla obloha úplně prázdná. S Buckym byli odjakživa zvyklí vstávat brzy – zvyk, který v nich zakořenil už v minulém století, kdy byl dlouhý spánek luxusem, který si nemohli dovolit – a to se nezměnilo ani po sto letech. A byl to právě východ slunce, kvůli kterému hned po brzké snídani zamířili k jednomu z mnoha balkónů v T’Challově paláci. Ve Wakandě už strávili téměř měsíc, při kterém se vzpamatovávali z těžkého boje – Shuriina „kouzla” jim v to velice pomohla –, při kterém ztratili více než by se Steveovi líbilo, ale stálo to za to – muselo to stát za to, už jen kvůli mrtvým, kteří se v boji proti Titánovi obětovali. A pokaždé oba dávali pozor, aby jim neunikl ani jediný východ slunce. Stalo se to dalším zvykem, kdy se sešli na snídani a společně pak hleděli na dechberoucípodívanou, než se odebrali jinam.

A Stevea už ta nečinnost nebavila. Potřeboval vědět, kam to pospěje dál. Konkrétněji, kam on a Buck pospějí. Natočil tělo k Buckymu a zabořil pohled do hnědých očí, které znal lépe než své vlastní (oči jsou okna do duše, koneckonců). Zhluboka se nadechl. Už to načal a možná ho Bucky schválně nechával říct to nahlas, možná skutečně netušil, o čem má Steve v úmyslu se bavit… „Měsíc před tím, než tě odveleli,“ navázal na předchozí myšlenku, a mohl jasně vidět chvíli, kdy si Bucky uvědomil, kam tím Steve míří. Ze rtů mu sklouzl laškovný úsměv a jeho oči zvážněli. Steve tušil, že teď má poslední šanci na to to nechat být – mohou spolu vycházet tak, jako doposud, jako nejlepší přátelé, kteří se vždy mohou spolehnout na toho druhého. Když si ale uvědomil, jak blízko u sebe stojí – stačilo by sotva půl kroku a Steve by byl tak blízko, že by cítil Buckyho dech na své tváři; a možná, že jim pouhé přátelství nikdy nebylo přáno. Ne, po všech těch polibcích plných slz, zoufalých polibcích na rozloučenou, posledních polibcích (nebo to si alespoň pokaždé namlouvali), rozzlobených polibcích, polibcích, které byli cítit levnou whiskey… 

„Pamatuju si to,“ řekl tiše Bucky a odvrátil od Stevea pohled. Tentokrát to byl on, kdo se ztratil ve vzpomínkách. „Já jsem se stupidně opil a ohrozil jsem nás oba -“

Steve si všiml Buckyho třesoucího se hlasu i jeho zaťatých pěstí. Natáhl ruku a položil ji Buckymu na krk a lehce stiskl. Tmavovlasý voják zmlkl. „Bucky, oba jsme tenkrát byli mladí a hloupí.“ Oba udělali neuvážené věci – Bucky se neměl opíjet, protože věděl, že když je opilý a v blízkosti Stevea, je mu úplně jedno, kdo jiný je nablízku, protože v tu chvíli viděl jen  _ Stevea _ ; Steve měl dávat větší pozor na Buckyho, měl ho od sebe odstrčit hned ve chvíli, kdy se k němu Bucky nakláněl s pohledem upřeným na jeho rty. Jenže to neudělal, Bucky se stále ke Steveovi choval, jako kdyby to byla nejdůležitější osoba v jeho životě – na celém světě, byli neopatrní – a div, že se dožili tak dlouho.

Tmavovlasý muž se nevesele pousmál. „Myslíš, že jsme z toho vyrostli?“

Bylo několik způsobů, kterými si Steve Buckyho slova mohl vykládat. Byl ale naprosto jistý, co chtěl Bucky slyšet – koneckonců ho znal jako své boty. Záměrně nechal svou dlaň sklouznout z Buckyho ramene na jeho hruď; přesně na místo, kde mu bilo jeho vytrvalé a oddané srdce, srdce, o kterém Steve doufal, že stále patří jemu. „Myslím,“ začal Steve a na okamžik se odmlčel; počkal, až mu Bucky pohlédne s očekáváním do očí, „že jsem do tebe hloupě a bláznivě zamilovaný jako tenkrát.“ Jeho hlas byl měkký a tichý, slova určená jen a jen pro Buckyho.

„Zatraceně, Steve,” zaklel a než se blonďák vůbec stihnul zamyslet, co přesně tím Bucky myslel, druhý voják byl u něj a tiskl své rty k jeho v krátkém polibku.

Steve ani nezaznamenal, kdy se jeho prsty zapletly do Buckyho dlouhých vlasů, ani kdy se Buckyho paže ocitla kolem jeho pasu. Cítil tlukot srdce pod svou dlaní a na rtech se mu bezděky rozlil malý úsměv.

„Tohle stálo za devadesát let čekání,” zasmál se Bucky a Steve-

\- Steve ho znovu políbil, protože mohl, protože to byl Bucky, protože po tom toužil od jejich posledního polibku.

„Tolik tě miluju, Stevie,” zamumlal mu do úst a přejel mu kovovým palcem po tváři.

Steve ho pevně držel po celou dobu, stejně jako tenkrát, a jen ho dlaní chlácholivě hladil po zádech. „Taky tě miluju, Bucku,“ vydechl mu do vlasů – už si zvykl na jejich výškový rozdíl, jak to byl teď Steve, kdo byl z nich dvou dlouhán – a zabořil mu obličej do ramene. „Nikdy jsem nepřestal.“

Když se po dlouhé chvíli od sebe odtrhli, Buckyho oči zářily a na jeho tváři zůstal jen široký úsměv, kterému se vyrovnal jen ten, který zdobil Steveův obličej. Odcházeli odtamtud ruku v ruce, pyšní na to, že konečně mají šanci na to  _ být _ , a naprosto lhostejní ke komukoliv, kdo by je za jejich volby mohl soudit. Na nikoho takového ale nenarazili. Stačil jediný pohled na jejich spojené dlaně a Sam předával Nataše několik bankovek. Ta si je spokojeně zastrčila do zadní kapsy džínů a se zadostiučiněním se na pár zazubila. 

„Víte, že jste moji nejoblíbenější?“ Laškovně na ně mrkla a ukradla ze svého talíře donut. 

Vlastně podobných reakcí se jim dostalo téměř od všech. Možná, že Steve a Buck byli skutečně ti poslední, kdo si to uvědomili - nebo jim to možná trvalo jen o něco déle, než se smířili s novou realitou  _.  _ Pár nadzvednutých obočí, víc vyměněných bankovek než by se jim líbilo, několik gratulací, pochval (Sam – „Už jsem myslel, že vám budu muset dělat dohazovače.“ – na což Nataša odpověděla velice ženských odfrknutím).

Potrvalo jen několik dní, než se oba shodli na tom, že v paláci už dál nechtějí zůstat. Nemuseli ani moc dlouho přemýšlet, kam se uchýlí pak. Ani jeden se nechtěl vracet do Ameriky – po tom všem už se tam sotva cítili jako doma – ani pokoušet štěstí v Evropě, na kterou měli moc málo dobrých vzpomínek (stále viděli vojáky; mrtvé, živé, smrt, zmar a zkázu, na místech, která bujela životem a nikdo jiný nepamatoval, že na těch samých místech umírali dobří i špatní muži bez rozdílu). Proto se jednoho večera, když seděli na pohovce a sledovali jeden z filmů, který jim Shuri doporučila, Bucky zmínil o něčem, co mu už pár dní leželo v hlavě. 

„Líbí se mi tady,“ začal z ničeho nic a nevědomky tak probudil Stevea, kterému padala hlava na opěradlo pohovky. Bucky, opřený zády o Steveovu hruď, si toho nevšiml.

Nebylo tedy divu, že blonďákův hlas zněl rozespale a zmateně, když svému milému odpověděl: „Ale říkal jsi, že se ti nelíbí mít kolem sebe tolik lidí.“

„Ne, nemyslím  _ tady  _ jako tady,“ pousmál se Bucky a stiskl Steveovu ruku, kterou měl omotanou kolem pasu. „Myslel jsem Wakandu. Líbí se mi tady. Všichni jsou milý. Nikdo nezírá na moji ruku, nikdo se nebojí, že mi z ničeho nic přeskočí a já začnu bezhlavě vraždit. Mám to tu… rád.“

Steve se na okamžik nad Buckyho slovy zamyslel. Pak přikývl. „Dobrá,“ odpověděl prostě, a to bylo všechno. Bylo to domluveno - zůstanou ve Wakandě; ne, že by se to Steveovi nelíbilo, i za tu krátkou dobu si malou zemi oblíbil, stejně jako její lid, a chápal, co na nich Bucky vidí.

O týden později stáli před skromnou chatkou, postavenou na okraji Wakandy, kde bylo mnohem méně lidí; chatkou, kde Bucky strávil téměř rok před tím, než se na prahu země objevili Thanosovi poslové. Stáli bok po boku, dotýkali se rameny, aby se ujistili, že tam ten druhý stále je, a vypadali spokojeněji než kdy dříve. 

Steve se rozhlédl. „Líbí se mi tu,“ konstatoval a uchopil Buckyho dlaň do své. 

Jediné zvuky, které k nim doléhaly, byl zpěv ptáků z nedalekého lesa, tichý cvrkot brouků a zurčení potůčku. Místo přímo sálalo klidem.

Buckymu ale stále něco chybělo, když hleděl na svou – jejich, a ani se neptal sám sebe, proč to s jeho srdcem dělá takový povyk – chatku; jejich nový domov, nový začátek. Brzy mu došlo, co přesně postrádá; „chci zpátky svoje kozy,“ prohlásil odhodlaně. Pohlédl na Stevea, který vyprskl smíchy. Pokoušel se dodat svým slovům váhu vážnou tváří ale cukající koutky úst ho zradili. 

A konečně byli  _ doma. _


	2. Jednoho slunečného dne...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V jednoduchosti je krása.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vážně mě překvapilo, když jsem viděla, jak že to je dlouho, co jsem napsala Smím prosit. Tady je slibované pokračování.

Večerů, jako by tento, prožili nespočetně. Večeře, které přichystali společně v jejich sporé kuchyňce, spořádané nejčastěji před televizí (i když se tomu Steve zpočátku zodpovědně pokoušel zabránit; marně). Pak se nejčastěji stulili spolu na pohovce a koukali na film, dokud jeden z nich neusnul (obvykle Bucky, a pak měl Steve to štěstí hledět na svého nejlepšího přítele a milence, jak poklidně spí a tulí se k němu jako malé kotě).

Ten den ale po večeři Bucky iniciativně odnesl špinavé talíře do dřezu a vrátil se s gramofonem, o kterém Steve vážně netušil, kde ho mohl Bucky do té doby schovávat.

Steve na Buckyho tázavě pohlédl a utlumil za dlaní zívnutí.

„Vstávej, Stevie,“ zazubil se rozpustile Bucky a postavil gramofon na stůl. Trvalo mu jen chvilku – nevypadl ze cviku – než ho pustil*.

Blonďák nemusel dlouho přemýšlet, jakou desku Bucky přinesl. Za okamžik se místností rozlehla svižná hudba, která ve Steveovi vyvolala melancholické myšlenky. Pamatoval si podobné písně, na které tančívával – pokoušel se tančit – s děvčaty, zatím co pozoroval Buckyho, jak okouzluje jedno děvče za druhým (s pohledem upřeným na Stevea, vždy na Stevea).

To už ale před ním stál Bucky a široce se usmíval; Steve se nedokázal znovu nezamilovat, když viděl ty šťastné jiskřičky v hnědých očích, vrásky od smíchu a dolíček na pravé tváři. „Smím prosit?“ zeptal se (i když oba věděli, že Steve Buckymu nikdy neřekne ne) a rozverně na něj mrknul.

Steve cítil, jak se mu po těle rozlévá horkost, když uchopil jeho nabízenou dlaň. Bucky ho k sobě přitáhl naučeným pohybem a – kdy si Steve _zvykl_ na Buckyho blízkost, kdy se to stalo tak přirozenou a vítanou součástí jejich životů? – přitiskl ho k sobě, až u sebe stáli tak blízko, že Steve cítil jeho dech na své tváři a ani si neuvědomil, kdy se jeho dech zrychlil a jeho srdce začalo bušit jako o závod.

Pravděpodobně ve chvíli, kdy spatřil na Buckyho tváři ten šťastný úsměv plný příslibů.

Nějakým způsobem se jeho dlaň ocitla na Buckyho rameni a zároveň ucítil chladný dotek na svém boku – jak znal Buckyho, bylo jen otázkou času, než se uvolní a jeho ruka sklouzne níž. Steve si nemohl stěžovat.

„Doufám, že ses od války zlepšil,“ zazubil se Bucky a vtiskl rychlou pusu do koutku Steveových úst.

Blonďák protočil oči v sloup, ale na rtech mu hrál malý úsměv. „Budu se snažit ti co nejmíň šlapat na nohy,“ zavtipkoval a užíval si tichý smích, který roztřásl celou Buckyho hruď.

„Neboj,“ zavrněl Bucky a přitiskl se ještě víc ke Steveovi – jestli to bylo možné. „Povedu tě,“ ujistil ho a než stihl kapitán zaprotestovat, Bucky je začal pomalu rozhýbávat do rytmu písně.

Steve zapomněl, jak moc je tanec intimní činností. Nalila se mu krev do obličeje, když ucítil, kde všude se o sebe s Buckym otírají; tedy ta krev, která nešla na _jih_. Jak předpovídal, Buckyho kovová ruka sklouzla na jeho pozadí a Steve by lhal, kdyby řekl, že si ten pocit neužíval. Ve své druhé dlani Bucky svíral Steveovi prsty a dál se s ním houpal, spolu s pár jednoduchými kroky. Sotva se tomu dalo říkat tanec, ale ani jednomu z nich to nevadilo.

Pokud by se Bucky pokusil o víc než o valčík, nepochybně by mu Steve několikrát stoupl na nohu – popravdě se nikdy nedostal dál než k těm tancům s rozpačitými dívkami před válkou. Peggy slíbil tanec, ale tenkrát byla víc než padesátiprocentní šance, že se nedožije konce války, a tak… zariskoval.

Když ale zavřel oči, jako pokaždé, když byl v Buckyho blízkosti, dokázal zapomenout za vše zlé, co se stalo. Mohl se soustředit na jeho tělo, na pevné svaly, které díky práci na jejich farmě a výstavbou jejich domku posílily, na tlukot jeho srdce, jehož ozvěnu cítil ve své vlastní hrudi. Cítil, jak se mu potí dlaně. Ruku, kterou měl položenou volně na Buckyho rameni, posunul až se dotýkal šíje, a zároveň pohlédl do jeho tváře.

Potěšilo ho, když spatřil, že má Bucky rozšířené zorničky a rozevřené rty a na tváři ruměnec.

Chtěl se k němu sklonit a políbit ho, ale zadržel se. Příliš si užíval ten moment mezi nimi, kterého se před válkou nikdy nedočkali. Mohli jen snít.

Zdálo se to jako okamžik, co Bucky pustil gramofon – než se nadáli, píseň dohrála.

Zůstali stát, dotýkali se čely, jejich hrudníky se zvedaly ve stejném zrychleném rytmu.

Náhlé ticho bylo ohlušující.

„Další?“ zamumlal Bucky po chvíli a pohlédl tázavě na Stevea.

Věděl, že ať odpoví cokoliv, nebude to špatně. Pokud by odmítl, Bucky by se na něj něžně usmál a odtáhl by ho do jejich ložnice. Přesto se Steve nechtěl vzdát atmosféry, která v místnosti vládla. Líbilo se mu to napětí mezi nimi, rostoucí touha a pocit štěstí, který pociťoval.

„Ano, prosím.“

Buckyho oči se na něj pousmály a Steve byl překvapen náhlým chladem, který ho obklopil, když od něj Bucky odstoupil ke gramofonu. Jen pár pohybů a za chvíli se pokojem rozezněla další píseň – tu Steve poznal**.

Rozlila se jím nostalgie, při vzpomínkách na bezstarostné večery, které tenkrát s Buckym prožili. Byl s Buckym a na ničem jiném nezáleželo.

A hlavně že byl Bucky opět v jeho náručí. Tentokrát už se ale ani nenamáhal předstírat, že mu jde o tanec a jednoduše ho obejmul kolem pasu a zabořil mu tvář do krku. Steve mu objetí oplatil a začal se se svým milencem opět houpat do rytmu.

Netrvalo dlouho, než uslyšel Buckyho, jak si tiše brouká se zpěvačkou, a bezděky zesílil objetí.

Něžná slova brzy přinesla do Steveových očí slzy. Když je slyšel naposled, jejich tábor začali brzy nato bombardovat německé letouny.

Nebyl by to Bucky, aby si nevšiml změny ve Steveově náladě. Zvedl hlavu a Steve si uvědomil, že není sám, kdo je silně ovlivněný tou nostalgií. _„… some sunny day_ ,“ dozpíval tiše spolu se zpěvačkou a přitiskl svou tvář ke Steveově.

Gramofon opět oněměl a zanechal dva vojáky z jiné doby stát uprostřed pokoje, v objetí a zamilované stejně jako před sto lety.

„Děkuju, Bucky,“ zamumlal blonďák a stále pohlcený vzpomínkami přitiskl své rty k Buckyho – protože tenkrát nemohl, ale teď byli tady, navzdory všem přežili vše, co před ně osud postavil. „Moc to pro mě znamená.“

„Já vím,“ řekl Bucky ochraptělým hlase a zesílil svůj stisk. Byl si jistý, že kdyby ho Steve neobjímal, podlomily by se pod ním kolena.

Neexistovalo místo, kde by byl raději.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I’ve Heard That Song Before - Harry James, Helen Forrest; 1943  
> ** We'll Meet Again - Vera Lynn; 1939

**Author's Note:**

> Po tom co jsem přečetla After the dance, jsem prostě potřebovala, aby se ti dva dočkali šťastného konce. (A protože nic jiného stejně psát neumím.)  
> Protože mi trvalo přes měsíc napsat a doladit jen tu první část, vážně netuším, kdy se tady objeví zbytek. Bude to spíš krátké a asi jen čistý fluff...


End file.
